amor bajo la luna
by DevliAsh
Summary: brock logra salir con la enfermera joy y le aconseja algo ash que pasara..
1. capitulo1

Hola soy devilash y antes que nada les digo que pongo este fic aquí para que lo lean y les guste eso espero ^^ y en todo caso si la autopra lo ve  le doy disculpas por no pedirle permiso de ponerlo aquí peor lo hago con el fin de que se diviertan asi que comencemos Amor Bajo la Luna Cap 1 

Este es un fanfiction que se sale del contexto habitual que estamos acostumbrados a ver en los capítulos de Pokemon, en normales situaciones quizás tal vez quizás Ash, Misty y los demás personajes protagonistas de la siguiente historia no se les pasaría por la cabeza siquiera decir algunas de las cosas que aquí se dicen; además será una historia apariciones de Equipo Rocket ni batallas Pokemon es una historia romántica un espacio pequeño al amor en esta grande y fabulosa historia de Pokemon.

Les comento que aquí los años han pasado, bueno no tanto lo cierto es que lo mismo que en la serie sino que uno no se da cuenta, imposible que hayan paso tantas cosas y nuestros héroes no hayas cambiado siquiera un poco, imposible que no hayan pasado unos cuantos años, no creen??

Bueno mi comentario es que Ash y Misty tienen 14 años y Broock tiene 17, ven no es tanta la diferencia.J

Ah! Otra cosita las líneas que se encuentran entre ' ----- ' esas comillas es lo que los personajes piensan.

POKEMON EN :

"AMOR BAJO LA LUNA"  
(I PARTE)

Ash, Misty y Broock llegaban a ciudad "Romance", era un hermoso atardecer y llegaron justo a tiempo para buscar donde cenar y un lugar donde quedarse a descansar, lo mas probable era que lo primero que harían fuera ir al centro Pokemon de ciudad "Romance"a darle un pequeño chequeo a los Pokemon y por supuesto a que Broock visitara a la enfermera Joi...

Al llegar al centro Pokemon de ciudad "Romance" los recibió Joi con una gran sonrisa como siempre lo hacia. Broock corrió a su lado, su corazón palpitaba como siempre lo hacia cada vez que veía a una enfermera Joi o a una oficial Jenny, balbuceo algo que parecía ser saludo, en este momento Misty halo de una oreja a Broock para que Ash pudiera hablar con ella, mientras la enfermera Joi examinaba a los Pokemon Broock pensaba en quien sabe que pero lo seguro era que era un plan para tratar de conquistar a la enfermera Joi de nuevo, Misty jugueteaba con Togepi y Ash solo paseaba por el lugar.

Cuando la enfermera Joi termino con los Pokemon Broock se le acerco en busca de una nueva oportunidad con ella; Ash y Misty solo recogieron los Pokemon y se dirigieron a la puerta de salida agradeciéndole a Joi y despidiéndose para ir a buscar comida y hospedaje; Ash y Misty decidieron dejar a Broock atrás y seguir su camino, ellos no querían seguir luchando inútilmente con el.

Se podría creer que los intentos de Broock por conquistar a la enfermera Joi fueron de nuevo inútiles pero sorprendentemente por primera vez en la historia de Pokemon la enfermera Joi acepto salir a cenar con Broock en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad, el cual Broock ya había escogido con anticipación.

Para cuando Broock regreso al hotel que habían escogido Misty y Ash ellos se disponían a bajar a cenar pero Broock los detuvo con una sonrisa que dejaba vislumbrar su triunfo, su primer triunfo, cuando les comento lo sucedido ellos no pudieron dejar esconder su asombro ante la situación era sorprendente que la enfermera Joi o cualquier otra chica aceptara salir con Broock.

Broock se llevo a Ash a su habitación sin dejar que saliera con Misty a cenar como se disponían a hacerlo en el pequeño restaurante del hotel, se lo llevo a su habitación muy misteriosamente dejando a Misty sin saber que planeaban ellos dos y haciéndola optar por entrar a su habitación ya que ella no quería cenar sola; pero lo que Misty no sabia era lo que le esperaba y que no era planeado por ambos chicos que siempre la acompañan sino solamente por Broock.

Mientras Misty descansaba y jugaba con Togepi en su habitación (aclaro que tenían habitaciones separadas: una para ella, otra para Ash y otra para Broock... raro no??? T_T) Ash y Broock conversaban en su habitación, que plan tramaba Broock ya que todo le había salido a la perfección??...

Ash: porque me trajiste aquí Broock?

Broock: bueno Ash, que harás tu mientras yo ceno con la hermosa enfermera Joi?

Ash: iríamos con Misty a cenar al restaurante del hotel

Broock: Ash!!! No desaproveches esta oportunidad , vamos amigo!!! 

Ash se le quedo viendo con una cara de confusión y asombro, el realmente no sabia de que diablos hablaba, que le sucedía? Tanto le había afectado el que Joi no lo rechazara?? O que era lo que estaba sucediendo??

Ash: A que te refieres Broock??

Broock: como que a que??!!! A Misty!!!

Ash: que con ella??

Broock: Vamos Ash yo se perfectamente que ella te gusta ... o me lo vas a negar??

Ash: Por supuesto!!!! Ella no me gusta!!! Además a que viene el comentario??!!!

Broock: Tranquilo Ash no te molestes.. mira a mi no me lo tienes que ocultar te conozco demasiado bien como para no darme cuenta...

Ash se sonrojo ligeramente... 

Broock prosiguió: No desaproveches esta oportunidad Ash!! invita a Misty a salir, invítala a cenar, a pasear, que se yo! No seas tímido Ash, hazlo!! 

Ash: Pe..pero... para que??!!

Broock: Como que para que???!!!

Broock parecía pedir ayuda al cielo, parecía pedir un poco de paciencia para con Ash, era tan difícil tratar de entrarlo en razón. Broock tomo una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó lentamente...

Broock: Ash conmigo no tienes que fingir... Misty es muy linda y eso no me lo puedes negar, si fuera un poco mayor te aseguro que no dudaría un segundo en tratar de conquistarla...

Yo se que a ti te gusta, esa forma en que la miras te delata... Ash no te mientas a ti mismo y aprovecha esta gran oportunidad, invítala a salir...

Ash quedo atónito ante las palabras de Broock estaba completamente sonrojado y su rubor seguía subiendo a medida que en su cabeza cruzaba la idea de verse descubierto, el sabia que Broock tenia toda la razón a él le gustaba Misty y le gustaba mucho pero nunca se había atrevido a decir nada y jamás pensó que disimulara tan mal, siempre creyó que esas intensas miradas que le lanzaba eran bastante discretas como para que nadie se percatara, pero estaba completamente equivocado, ahora se estaba dando cuenta que realmente no fue lo suficientemente prudente como para que nadie se diera cuenta, cuando logro salir de su asombro, Ash no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar la culpa, aceptar que no solo le gustaba Misty sino que realmente estaba enamorado de ella, esa niña se le había robado el corazón por completo y no podía hacer nada, solo aceptarlo.

Ash: Pe..pero.. que le puedo decir? Que tal si no quiere aceptar??

La voz de Ash sonaba muy débil, apenada se podría decir y Broock solo sonrió satisfecho por haber logrado su objetivo.

Broock: Solo dile las cosas sin rodeos, de frente, invítala a salir a cualquier lado, seria oportuno que la invites a cenar, y por si aceptara o no, no te preocupes por lo menos lo intentaste no? Mírame a mi cuantas veces he sido rechazado y aquí estoy feliz y contento :D !!!

Ash: E..este... esta bien lo haré!! – Dijo Ash decidió a enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Mientras todo esto paso Broock ya estaba listo para su cita y salió dejando a Ash pensativo respecto a lo que iba a hacer...

Cuando Broock salía para su cita Misty salía al mismo tiempo de su habitación y al ver la demora de Ash decidió ir a ver que sucedía... sin mas ni menos entro como si nada a la habitación de Broock en donde se encontraba Ash a quien saco de sus pensamientos en cuanto abrió violentamente la puerta...

Misty: Ash que pasa?? Porque te demoras tanto?? Tengo hambre y no quiero bajar sola 

Ash quedo en una especie de shock sin saber que era lo que iba a hacer, el sabia que debía decirle algo a Misty pero de sus labios no salió palabra alguna el solo se quedo viendo a la chica con la misma mirada con que la había visto ya muchas veces y que lo habían delatado ante Broock y ante quien sabe cuantas personas mas, todas las palabras que Broock le había dicho anteriormente cruzaban la cabeza de Ash, pero salió de su shock cuando Misty con sus siempre acostumbrados gritos de enojo le gruño...

Misty: Ash te estoy hablando!!!!!

Su rostro estaba enojado pero esto a Ash no le importo para seguir con su cometido...

Ash: Si Misty lo siento… este… yo…ehh…

Ash estaba visiblemente sonrojado, sus manos sudaban, en su estomago se empezó a formar un vació y en su garganta un nudo que no le dejaba hablar pero esto no le importo el sacaría fuerzas de donde sea para decirle lo que tenia que decirle …

Misty: Que pasa Ash? 

Ash: Misty yo... yo... yo quería...bueno.. este... quería saber.. si tu... bueno tu...

Misty: Quería que?

Los ojos de Ash parecían pedir ayuda y valor para poder terminar su frase...

Ash: Bueno pues.. quería saber... si querías... 'vamos Ash tienes que decírselo' 

Ash suspiro profundamente y continuo se frase..

Ash: Yo quería saber si aceptarías salir conmigo a cenar …

Lo soltó así de una sin rodeos como Broock se lo dijo, su rostro estaba mas rojo que un tomate y aun no podía creer que lo había hecho, se lo había dicho a Misty!!, la había invitado a salir, que importaba lo que ella le respondiera, lo importante era que lo había intentado, estaba contento de haberlo intentado eso era lo importante, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir pánico ante la posterior respuesta de Misty ...

CONTINUARA .....


	2. capitulo 2

Hola soy devilash y antes que nada les digo que pongo este fic aquí para que lo lean y les guste eso espero ^^ y en todo caso si la autopra lo ve  le doy disculpas por no pedirle permiso de ponerlo aquí peor lo hago con el fin de que sigan con el siguiente capitulo

Amor Bajo la Luna Cap 2 

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, aquí les tengo la segunda parte de "Amor bajo la luna" espero que les guste y ténganse que esta buenísima J o por lo menos eso esperoL ... bueno ojala les guste.  
Ahora vamos a ver la reacción de Misty frente a la propuesta de Ash. Diviértanse!!! :D

  
AMOR BAJO LA LUNA   
(II PARTE)

  
Misty por su lado estaba atónita ante lo que había escuchado de labios de Ash, el jamás se había atrevido a hacerle una propuesta de este tipo, 'seguramente esto es obra de Broock' pensó pero igual no le importaba, Ash siempre le había encantado y no iba a dejar pasar este papayaso... dudo un rato en decir un si por respuesta pero finalmente decidió antes que todo preguntar...

Misty: Porque quieres salir conmigo Ash? Y porque así tan formalmente?!  
Ash: Si no quieres no hay problema   
Misty: No!! No es eso!! Es que solo quería saber porque querías salir conmigo?  
Ash: Bueno... pues...

El no le podía decir tan de frente que era porque ella le gustaba, era cierto que no había que dejarse de rodeos pero tampoco era para tomársela tan a la ligera...

Ash: Bueno pues yo solo quería pasar un rato agradable contigo

Su voz sonaba apenada, muy bajita esa frase era algo comprometedora en su situación pero no tenia otra opción, no se le pudo ocurrir otra cosa en ese momento...  
Misty volvió a dudar un momento pero su corazón la saco de sus pensamientos al oírlo que palpitaba muy rápidamente, ella entendió que tenia que aceptar si quería dar un paso mas en esta simple amistad que llevaba con él...

Misty: Esta bien.. pero dime a donde me llevaras? 

Ella aun estaba asombrada, asustada y no podía tampoco evitar sonrojarse.

Ash sonrió ante la respuesta de Misty pero su sonrisa era en su corazón porque su rostro aun dejaba ver su esfuerzo por lo que estaba haciendo.

Ash: A donde tu quieras...

Ahora el sonaba mas tranquilo, aunque con algo de esfuerzos, su voz era mas firme, mas segura; esta firmeza le daba confianza a Misty y ella contesto también mas tranquila y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro...

Misty: Podemos ir al restaurante elegante que vimos cuando llegamos a la ciudad?

Ella sonaba un poco emocionada, sin dejar ver mucho su alegría. Esto le provocaba escalofríos en el cuerpo a Ash, no tanto su emoción si no mas bien su sonrisa, esa sonrisa la hacía ver tan linda que fue casi imposible negarse a su petición..

Ash: Por supuesto, no hay problema.. pero.. tengo que arreglarme..  
Misty: Claro yo también ^_^  
Ash: Bien entonces te espero en la entrada del hotel a las... 8 te parece bien?  
Misty: Esta bien, allí estaré

Misty salió de la habitación con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro pero que delataba su alegría interior y se dispuso a arreglarse para poder verse lo mas bonita que pudiera, ella quería deslumbrar a Ash con sus resultados, lo que ella no sabia era que a Ash lo deslumbraba con solo sonreír...

Al poco tiempo entro Pikachu a la habitación y miro a Ash con extrañeza, la sonrisa que dibujaba en su rostro, esa sonrisa de victoria no la alcanzaba a comprender Pikachu...

Pikachu: Pika!!!??  
Ash: Pikachu!! 

La mirada de Pikachu parecía querer saber el porque de la gran sonrisa de Ash, pedía una explicación a todo lo que estaba y había pasado. Ash comprendió.

Ash: Pikachu conseguí una cita con Misty!!! Saldrá conmigo a cenar esta noche y solo tengo media hora para arreglarme.

Ash parecía que estallaría de la felicidad y de la emoción, Pikachu si sabia, el era el único que sabia (bueno eso creía Ash) cuan importante era Misty para él..

Pikachu: Pikachu!!!!

Pikachu estaba muy contento por Ash, a el le alegraba ver así de satisfecho a su entrenador y le ayudo a arreglarse para la gran noche J 

Mientras tanto Misty en su habitación le comentaba con igual emoción todo lo sucedido a Togepi, pero Togepi es aun muy pequeño para comprender las cosas igual le agradaba ver tan contenta a su entrenadora.  
El corazón de Misty palpitaba tan fuertemente como podía casi al punto de la arritmia, la emoción era demasiado grande, ella siempre había querido tener una cita con Ash y esta oportunidad que le había ofrecido la vida era tan grande que no podía ni creerlo, parecía un sueño...

Tenia que arreglarse y tenia que hacerlo rápido los minutos pasaban muy lentamente como si nunca llegaría el momento de encontrarse con su hombre, pero era poco para arreglarse, ella quería verse realmente hermosa, tenia que hacerlo, ella tenia que conquistarlo esta noche...

Ash: Cuida de Togepi mientras estamos fuera Pikachu.

Fueron las ultimas palabras de Ash antes de salir de su habitación hacia la entrada de el hotel a esperar a al muchacha.

Ash atravesó el pasillo pasando por la habitación de Misty, se paro en la puerta de ésta como queriendo saber que estaba pasando en su interior, igual que quería saber que ideas cruzaban la mente de Misty pero sabiendo que esto era imposible prosiguió su camino.

Se paro en la entrada de el hotel, la noche era estrellada, era una noche perfecta para los dos, al lado de el había unas plantas, una de ellas era un rosal, de allí corto una rosa esperando verse como todo un conquistador al pasársela a ella, él quería que todo le saliera perfecto.

Bueno y Broock??? Como le estará yendo??  
El había ido a recoger a la enfermera Joi al centro Pokemon después de que ella lo cerro, y salieron directo al restaurante, allí habían pasado una velada espectacular, y como siempre Broock no deja ocultos sus sentimientos, le confeso todo lo que sentía por ella, Joi era tímida y se sonrojaba de vez en cuando, increíblemente a ella le agradaba Broock mas de la cuenta, por fin Broock había logrado conquistar a una enfermera Joi, siempre eran fracasos tras fracasos con todas las enfermeras y con todas la chicas :P   
Se nota pues que le esta yendo rebién todo le esta saliendo a pedir de boca y esperaba que a su amigo le estuviera yendo igual. (Si quieren saber todo lo que sucede con nuestro don Juan con lujo de detalles no dejen de leer " ---------- " allí les contre todo lo que paso con Broock y Joi en su romántica cita ;) )

Volviendo con nuestros chicos tímidos, Ash estaba en la puerta del hotel y ya se estaba empezando a desesperar, se le hacían eternos los 10 minutos que había esperado y ya se había retrazado 5!!! minutos, el solo podía pensar 'que tal si se arrepintió' 'que tal si se esta burlando de mi?' infinidad de cosas pasaron por su mente, cando una dulce voz lo hizo reaccionar tras el, una voz que conocía perfectamente y que le hacían erizar los pelos...

Misty: Ya estoy aquí!!

Ash volteo su mirada hacia la voz que lo atraía como imán y vio a la chica ahí parada, lucia un vestido largo, blanco, algo brillante, tal vez, lentejuelas discretamente puestas , de donde lo saco... ni idea pero que si sabia, lo que si era ciento por ciento seguro era que se veía hermosísima, nunca la había visto tan linda era como una diosa frente a el, Ash por supuesto lucia igual un traje muy elegante, un smoking que quien sabe de donde lo saco (jejej :P), el hecho es que la belleza que Misty deslumbraba ayudada por ese hermoso vestido que le lucia perfectamente, dejaron anonadado a Ash, su mirada embobada y fija en Misty comprobando así que esa niña realmente no solo le gustaba, le encantaba, él daría lo que fuera por ella, por verla feliz, por no ver salir de sus ojos una sola lagrima de tristeza, pero tenia que disimular no como lo había hecho siempre sino ahora sí de verdad, para que ella no notara todo lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro, todo lo que le estaba estrujando el corazón, todos esos deseos que el carcomían el alma, Misty con unas dulces palabras lo saco de sus pensamientos, de su shock...

Misty: Nos vamos?  
Ash: Ehh.. ah! Si claro vamonos.... Oye...  
Misty: Dime...  
Ash: Es.. estas mu.. muy linda, realmente te ves ... hermosa...

El rostro de Misty se sonrojo al igual que el de Ash y solo pudo decir muy levemente un "Gracias" con toda la timidez de su alma, esto era realmente sorprendente, su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, le emocionaba oír esas palabras de la boca de Ash, él jamás le había dicho tal cosa pero era realmente emocionante oírselas...  
Antes de partir Ash le entrego la rosa a Misty y ésta la recibió con una sonrisa un tanto tímida, pero ella sabia que debía dejar ya a un lado la timidez si quería pasar una gran velada con él y entonces esbozo una sonrisa aun mas grande una sonrisa que la hacían ver aun mas bella de lo que Ash ya la estaba viendo.  
Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y llegaron al dichoso restaurante, era un lugar muy elegante con meseros de traje, velas en las mesas, bastante romántico, especial para la ocasión.  
Entraron y uno de los meseros los llevo hasta una mesa, en un rincón un tanto alejado de los demás , alumbrado tan solo por la luz de las velas, el mesero les ofreció la carta y se retiro esperando futuras ordenes de regresar para tomar la orden.  
Mientras Ash y Misty miraban la carta, infinidad de ideas se les cruzo por la mente tratando de adivinar lo que pasaría posteriormente a la cena, como le diría uno al otro lo que estaban sintiendo, como alejar la timidez y los prejuicios, como armarse de valor y hablar de frente, sin rodeos.  
En eso Ash llamo al mesero y ordeno al igual que Misty... durante toda la cena estuvieron conversando de sus viajes, de los Pokemon, de sus aventuras, del molesto Equipo Rocket y de todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que se conocieron, pero en ningún momento tocaron el tema por el que estaban allí sentados uno frente al otro.  
Al terminar la cena Ash le propuso a Misty una caminata por el muelle y tal vez un corto paseo en un velero. Pasearon largo rato en el muelle, contemplando la luna y la estrellada noche que los acompañaba, fue tan largo pero nadie quiso terminarlo.  
Durante el paseo en el velero no hubo tema de conversación alguna, o por lo menos no que quisiesen tomar, porque de haber si que había de que hablar esa noche.  
Mientras Misty observaba la luna en un barandal del velero, Ash fue por nos refrescos y al regresar, antes de acercársele se paro por unos instantes a observar a la chica, a deleitar la vista con esa hermosa escena que se le presentaba... ver a la niña de sus sueños, esperándolo, allí en medio de la noche, en un romántico paseo, se veía tan hermosa y quizás esta era la primera y la única vez que tenia oportunidad de estar aquí y así con ella, el tenia que sacar el máximo provecho de la situación, el no podía flaquear en ultimo momento, el no podía dejarse vencer por la cobardía, tenia que decírselo y este era el momento preciso, pero antes Ash tenia que estar seguro o por lo menos tener una idea de que era lo que Misty sentía realmente por el, aunque sea una leve pista para poder continuar...

Ash: Mira Misty, tu refresco  
Misty: Ah! Gracias Ash...  
Ash: Misty puedo preguntarte algo?  
Misty: Si claro Ash, dime...  
Ash: Este... pues yo quería saber... porque aceptaste salir conmigo?

La pregunta sorprendió a Misty, ella no pensó que le haría ese tipo de preguntas, no supo que responder en el instante, la razón porque ella había aceptado salir con Ash era porque él le gustaba y le gustaba muchísimo y le había parecido una gran oportunidad ésta para estar con el, pero era obvio que no le podía decir todo esto a Ash, ella no era así de precipitada. Al principio se quedo petrificada sin saber que decir pero llego rápido la imaginación y trato de verse tranquila al responder para no dejar ver lo que realmente estaba sintiendo en el interior...

CONTINUARA .....

  
Espero que les haya gustado porque lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y cariño ^^. Ahora como saldrá Misty de este aprieto? Que le contestara a Ash? , le dirá la verdad? , esperen el próximo y ultimo capitulo en donde sabremos la verdad de todo, el desenlace de nuestra historia, les aseguro que les gustara fanáticos de POKEMON!!!  
  



	3. capitulo3

Si se que ya se artaron de mi en los anteriores fics pero digo lo mismo asi que ya saben he ^^

Aquí estoy ya queridos lectores con el ultimo capitulo de "Amor bajo la luna", aquí entenderán porque el titulo jejeje :P , espero que les guste :D... y como siempre... Diviértanse!!!

AMOR BAJO LA LUNA   
(III PARTE)

Misty: Bueno.. pues... tu me convenciste, dijiste que querías pasar un rato agradable conmigo y yo pensé que no era mala idea, así que acepte tu invitación ...

Ella estaba algo sonrojada pero Ash no se percato de esto, en realidad las palabras que acababa de decir Ash no le ayudaban mucho en su plan, el quería oír otra cosa, pero lógico que Misty no le iba a decir algo así, entonces Ash decidió presionarla para lograr que le dijera lo que el quería oír...

Ash: Entonces aceptaste porque te presione... verdad?

Misty: No!!! No es eso... Tu...tu me caes muy bien Ash... se que al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, peleábamos todo el tiempo y la verdad ya ni se porque, lo digo porque que caso tiene pelear por una tonta bicicleta si a cambio tienes que perder a un amigo como tu – Misty se sonrojo levemente – pero sabes las cosas han cambiado ahora ya no es igual...

Ash: Porque?! A que te refieres? – Ash la interrumpió 

Misty: Pues no se.. ahora somos mejores amigos, ya no pelamos, la verdad no se porque las cosas cambiaron, tal vez porque... nos empezamos a caer bien.. o... por lo menos tu a mi si – Misty se volvió a sonrojar un poco mas.

Ash se sonrojo también y agacho su cabeza mirando al piso como si tratara de entender las palabras de Misty como si quisiera buscarles un doble significado, parecía que reflexionara y entonces Misty pregunto con algo de tristeza...

Misty: Acaso yo no te agrado a ti??

La pregunta sorprendió a Ash y trato de ser amable pero quería comportarse como si no le importara, él quería sacar información de Misty antes de dejar verse ansioso de ella, el no quería ser como Broock, como Broock lo hacia lanzarse sin antes ver que tan profundo era el abismo, él no quería hacerlo así el quería saber que era lo que sentía Misty y luego si proseguir con todo...

Ash: Que te hace pensar eso? – su rostro no parecía amable

Esa pregunta fue demasiado seca para Misty y entonces su rostro tomo una expresión de tristeza mas profunda pero trato de mantener la calma...

Misty: Bueno por.. tu silencio, no se ... tal vez por otras cosas mas.. yo... solo decía... lo siento

Estas palabras le partieron el corazón a Ash, el se sentía realmente mal, si Misty estaba así era por su culpa, la tristeza de Misty se dejaba notar y Ash la noto inmediatamente, sus palabras la dejaban entrever, así que Ash decidió no ser tan rudo y olvidarse de todo lo que pudiera pasar, el solo quiso vivir el momento, esto le había confirmado que a Misty realmente le importaba lo que el sintiera respecto a ella...

Ash: No! Discúlpame tu ... realmente lo siento no quise decir eso... Tu... tu si me agradas... y... mucho.

Esta respuesta si que dejo anonadada a Misty, ella tal vez esperaba algo así como "si me caes bien" pero de allí a lo que le había dicho había una gran diferencia, esas palabras mas bien sonaban como a "realmente si me gustas", pero su conciencia la saco de sus sueños, Ash jamás se fijaría en ella, ella no iba a creerle a su emoción, ella no se iba a dejar llevar por sus fantasías, su rostro cambio de una alegría tímida y sonrojada a una mirada decepcionada de la situación, y Ash no supo que mas decir, estaba demasiado nervioso como para soltarle así de una que ella le gustaba, pero tenia que hacer algo él se había dado cuenta de la expresión que Misty había tomado y aunque no entendía porque se comportaba así ya que no sabia que era lo malo que había dicho y trato de pensar en algo para mejorar la situación.

Ash dio un profundo suspiro y miro a Misty quien se había alejado de el a sentarse, Ash la alcanzo y no supo que decir, él quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando, quería poder decir las palabras correctas para calmarla.

Misty se sentó en un largo mueble, poso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos sobre sus mejillas, se veía tan tierna, tan indefensa, como un peluche de felpa, Ash no podía quedarse con la duda, el no entendía su comportamiento y decidió preguntar simple y sencillamente preguntarle...

Ash: Dije algo malo?

Misty: Eh! No! no para nada.. porque?

Ash: Por tu expresión ...

Misty: Mi expresión?? , que tiene??

Ash: Pues no se, eso quisiera saber... es que.... no me gusta verte así... como triste

Esas palabras de 'no me gusta verte así' le hicieron palpitar el corazón muy rápidamente a Misty, tal vez se equivocaba pero entendía lo que querían decir y esbozo una sonrisa que le provoco un escalofrío en el cuerpo a Ash...

Misty: No es nada... no te preocupes.

Misty no podía esperar algo de Ash, ella también tenia que actuar, por mucho que le costara hacerlo, ella tenia que dar un paso adelante; fue entonces cuando recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ash como pidiendo un abrazo de éste y suspiro profundamente...

Ash quedo petrificado ante la actitud de Misty, ella jamás se había acercado a el de esa manera, quizás tal vez cuando habían Pokemon insecto pero no en otras ocasiones, ahora si que no sabia que hacer... pero... si la actitud de Misty lo decía todo que mas quería el ah? Tenia que actuar y también tenia que calmarse, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y tenia que calmarse si no quería delatarse ante ella como lo había hecho ya antes ante otras personas...

Al no ver reacción alguna por parte de Ash, Misty creyó que tal vez algunas palabras servirían...

Misty: Hace un poco de frío no crees?

Ash: Ah?! Eh.. Este... ssii.. creo que si...

Ash se sonrojo ante estas palabras e intento manejar la situación lo mas tranquilo que pudo... se acomodo y rodeo a Misty con su brazo, apegándola un poco mas hacia él y tratando de abrigarla con su cuerpo, tomando en cuenta el comentario que anteriormente había hecho ella.

Misty sonrió porque sabia que sus palabras le habían dado confianza a Ash y recibió gustosa el abrazo de el chico, que así mismo la hizo estremecerse completamente, esto era un sueño para ella, jamás imagino tal cosa. Estuvieron así largo tiempo y parecía como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo por delante par quedarse así toda su vida, nadie interrumpió nada apareció todo estaba tan calmado, solo los dos ahí abrazados, mirando las estrellas, contemplando la luna llena... entonces algo se estrello contra ese silencio que los invadía, eran unas palabras que realmente cambiarían la situación, unas dulces palabras que fueron casi un susto para el chico...

Misty: Ash... Realmente crees que me veo linda?

Ash: Eh?

Misty era vanidosa eso si no podía negarlo Ash, ella siempre alardeaba de su belleza, pero en circunstancias normales jamás le hubiera preguntado tal cosa...

Ash: Porque me preguntas eso Misty?

Misty: Dímelo 

Misty hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de Ash y él no tenia salida, además como negarle una repuesta a esos hermosos ojos azules que lo hechizaban, a esa mirada que lo dejaba con la boca abierta. Ash trago saliva e intento decir algo pero solo balbuceo unas silabas sin sentido que tornaban la situación aun mas emocionante.

Misty lo miraba con una ternura que hacían derretir a Ash y lo hacían embobarse cada vez mas, pero debía poner fin a esto y trato nuevamente de responder, se armo de valor y muy seguro de si mismo contesto su pregunta...

Ash: Por supuesto que lo creo... tu... eres muy linda Misty....

Misty le sonrió muy leve y tiernamente y Ash se sonrojo pero no le importo, el solo quería vivir ese momento tan maravilloso. Sus miradas se quedaron encontradas por un instante sin saber que decirse, sin saber si expresar lo que sentían en sus corazones o simplemente callar y dejarse llevar.

Ash no resistió mas y simplemente decidió dejarse llevar por la situación esperando que todo lo planeado le saliera a pedir de boca, el deslizo su mano que aun le quedaba libre sobre el mentón de Misty, haciéndola temblar quien sabe si de miedo, de gusto o de emoción, el caso es que se acerco hasta sentir su aliento muy cerca de él, sobre sus labios y los sello en un dulce beso que hizo que a Misty se le formara un inmenso vació en el estomago y un nudo en su garganta que no la dejaban actuar... reacciono a tiempo para posar su mano sobre el cuello de Ash, haciéndole sentir a éste la necesidad de respirar así que separo un poco, tan solo un poco los labios de los de ella, fueron solo un par de segundos que se hicieron eternos en sus mentes, Ash prosiguió a seguir besando a Misty y unió nuevamente sus labios profundizando un poco, tan solo un poco el beso, el no quería dañar el momento por una estupidez que pudiera cometer, esto produjo que a Misty le recorriera un escalofrío por su espalda y saltara de susto, ella le acaricio el cuello muy suavemente y él bajo su mano a la altura de la cintura de ella perdiendo completamente el control de la situación ante la entrada en su boca de un extraño intruso, la lengua de ella, la cual acepto gustosamente al mismo tiempo que presionaba sus manos contra la cintura de su niña haciéndola estremecerse. Sus lenguas juguetearon un poco antes de separar sus labios muy lentamente mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban y la intensidad de sus besos disminuía. Ash abrió sus ojos y miro a Misty que estaba con la cabeza agachada como si una gran vergüenza la invadiera, el no pudo evitar sonreír porque le gustaba verla así, pero una frase que siempre quiso escuchar de los provocativos labios de la chica salió de pronto de muy dentro de ella...

Misty: Ash... yo... acepte salir contigo porque tu... tu me gustas mucho...

Ash esbozo una reluciente y gran sonrisa, alegre de haber logrado su objetivo y entonces el pronuncio las palabras que ella siempre quiso escuchar de su boca...

Ash: Tu también me gustas mucho Misty...

Misty miro a Ash y vio su gran sonrisa, entonces comprendió que no había de que apenarse, no había de que preocuparse, esa mirada siempre le había producido gran confianza y ahora aun mas, ella devolvió la sonrisa aunque mas discretamente y como si nada hubiera sucedido pregunto ...

Misty: Nos vamos?

Ash volvió a sonreír contento de haber conseguido tranquilizarla y asintió.

Los dos se retiraron abrazados hacia el hotel bajo la luna llena, única testigo de su idilio nocturno.

"Gracias por el paseo" fue lo ultimo que le dijo Misty a Ash antes de entrar a su habitación y despedirse con un tierno beso que le proporciono en sus labios, que mas que un beso parecía una caricia; dejando a Ash parado frente a la puerta de su habitación satisfecho de contar con amigos como Broock.

FIN


End file.
